Scarlet Witch: Persona Non Grata
by Angel Gidget
Summary: Post 'The Toad, The Witch, & The Wardrobe' Wanda is confused about everything; her memories, her brother....and her new feelings for Todd. ^.~


Author's Notes: While I don't watch TV, (if you want to know why, email me, since it's a long story) I do have a loving uncle that is kind enough to tape XM:E episodes for me. One that I did manage to see, was 'The Toad, The Witch, & The Wardrobe'. I enjoyed it immensly and was inspired to write another Wanda piece. This one, I decided, would deal with her amnesia caused by Mastermind and the fact that it has cleared away her hatred and allowed her to see things about people (such as Todd) that she might not have noticed other wise. Please review after reading it. And maybe read my other stories and check out my web site too! ^.^  
  
Disclaimer: I own my imagination. If you want it, I sugget you have a skilled brain-surgeon handy.  
  
SCARLET WITCH: PERSONA NON GRATA  
_____________________________________  
_____________________________________  
  
Schnookums, Sweetums, Honey-bunches.... I try not to vomit. While I can't remeber why I ever hated my father, I remember full well why I hate Toad. He's a scummy slobbering worm. But he still saved my life.  
  
What's still scary though, is that when I thanked him for saving me--the way he smiled--it was almost cute for a second. Tolensky?!?! CUTE????!!! Maybe I do belong in an asylum. But I was never in an asylum. Was I? It's all blurry. I don't think I was..... No. I wasn't. I was just grounded for a while...That's it.  
  
I guess that goes back to my father. Like I said, I don't remember why I hated him, but for some reason, all this attention I've been getting from Todd lately feels completely new to me. Almost as if, all those memories of me and Pietro playing together....all those recollections of my father taking me to fairs and carnivals....are completely unreal.  
  
I guess I'm not as completely disgusted with Todd as I thought. After all, I have been thinking of him as Todd nowadays. Not 'Toad'; not 'Slimeball'-- just Todd.  
  
I still can't believe that I fell for that ski-instructor act, though. I'm supposed to be better than that if I'm ever going to destroy....destroy....destroy who? I can't remember. But if I'm ever going to be as tough as Pietro thinks I am, I'm going to have to be able to see through a silly image-inducer.  
  
I really thought for a moment there, that I was actually kissing the instructor. It felt like it. Even after the inducer skitzed, and Todd's face came into view. The illusion only fully shattered, when he popped that fly into his mouth. Gross.  
  
Believe it or not, sometimes I can't resist him. Can't resist hexing his sorry butt all the way to Timbucktu, that is. But I know he doesn't deserve it. He's just caught in the crossfire between me and Pietro is all. And I know it's funny--but I can't seem to remember why I didn't get along with my brother either.  
  
I know Pietro's afraid of me, but I don't know why. I think he's trying to change, though. At least around me. He doesn't order me around like he does the rest of the brotherhood. He doesn't seem used to ordering me around. Almost as if I used to beat him up or something. But I'd never do that. Would I? Did I? Or course I didn't! That just stupid. He's.....my brother....  
  
And for that matter, all the other brotherhood boys seem afraid of me too. Not as much as Pietro-- and Todd is an exception-- but still. Lance already seems in the habit of leaving a room when I enter it. He'll head towards the door, hesitate, and then stay. He'll just stand there then, all awkward. Fred seems to have a hard time forming sentences around me.  
  
The X-men are the same way. At school, their first instinct is obviously to avoid me-- and then they seem to remember something--and all of a sudden, they aren't in so much of a hurry. None of my teachers are so subtle. They seem to be in shock when I bother to come to their classes. And their jaws are mopping the floor when I leave, having done nothing to offend them the whole while. Who was I? And why can't I remember the answer? I seem to have lost all memory from that time I went skiing. Did I hit my head or something? Why does Todd care? And why does everybody else seem afraid of me?  
  
I'm so confused. Why did I even go on that skiing trip in the first place? I don't even like skiing! Do I?  
_________________________________________  
Persona Non Grata: Latin. Means 'unpleasing person'. 


End file.
